Chapter 24
by Princess Leia
Summary: Read Chapter 23 first.


Follow up to Chapter 23 of course. 

Hints to the reader: Read Chapter 23 first! 

Disclaimer: All characters and sceens belong to, of course, George Lucas. 

Chapter 24 

"We believe a student is causing all of these problems," Mace said walking down the hall toward the counsil room. 

"Yes, that would make sense since only the students can roam freely through he temple." 

Mace nodded at Qui-Gon's statement then asked him a very serious question. 

"Why doesn't your apprentice, Obi-Wan, address you as a Master?" 

"Becuase I am not his Master." 

Mace stared at him. 

"You won't take him back?" 

"I want to but have you forgotten? He was a Jedi who betrayed his Master!" 

Mace shook his head. 

"You were not betrayed by a Jedi, you were betrayed by a boy." 

Qui-Gon lowered his head so he could stare at the floor. He knew Obi-Wan was just a boy. 

"We should get to the counsil room soon. The boy and the other counsil members are waiting." Qui-Gon said forgetting Mace's statement. 

They both picked up the pace and decided to finish the conversation with the rest of the counsil. 

*** 

Mace and Qui-Gon entered the room and Qui-Gon bowed before the counsil of twelve. He turned and joined Obi-Wan in the center of the room. Obi-Wan bowed to him in return. Yoda was the first to speak. 

"Been called to decide Obi-Wan Kenobi's place, this meeting has. Decide his future, if to be a Jedi, we must." 

Qui-Gon already had a decision for him. 

"I feel that the boy is to be sent to another Master to become a Jedi. I have already dismissed Obi-Wan." 

"Ah, lost faith in him, have you Master Qui-Gon?" 

"He has betrayed a Jedi Master; therefore, I have dismissed him, yes." 

Obi-Wan felt like nothing when he heard these words from Qui-Gon. He did everything to choke back the tears that he had coming, but failed. Qui-Gon studied him to see if he showed any signs of emotion, and he found only two things, sorrow and pain. How could Obi-Wan's only father figure he'd ever had dismiss him? He slowly squeezed out a tear. 

"Crying inside, as well as outside, are you not, young Obi-Wan?" 

He nodded. 

"Afraid of your future as a Jedi, are you?" 

Again he nodded. 

"Do you have anything to say on your behalf?" Mace added. 

Obi-Wan tried to keep back some tears, held his head up and once again nodded. 

"Yes," he said turning to Qui-Gon. 

"I'm gravely sorry for everything I've put you through. I wasn't thinking as a Jedi, I was think for the fifteen year old boy I am. For once in my life, I found kids my own age, and the most important thing at the time, when I gave you my lightsaber, was them." 

Without saying a word or even bowing to the counsil, he left. 

"Very couragous boy, is he not, Qui-Gon?" 

Qui-Gon's gaze was stuck staring blankly at the door. 

"Yes, very couragous indeed." 

Obi-Wan was running, with tears in his eyes, through the temple, even though he knew it was forbidden to run inside. He ran down three flights of stairs frantically searching his tunic for the key to his own quarter room. He stopped in front of his room and still searched for the key until, alas he found it in an inside pocket. He unlocked the door and ran in. He fell, landing face first on his bed, not even bothering to shut the door. His whole life as a Jedi flashed before him. He remembered Qui-Gon giving him River Stone for his thirteenth birthday. He was now fifteen. He also remembered how it helped him hang on to his memory when he held on to it before he was taken to get his memory erased. He felt it. It was still cold. By now, Obi-Wan was crying so hard he thought he would cough up his heart and his lungs. How could his only father figure dismiss him? Or, as Qui-Gon had said it, was it all his fault? He was torn apart. He life was ruined. He was not a Jedi and to make it worse, if he found no Master, he would have to leave the temple for good. All of a sudden, he felt the presense of someone approaching his doorway. Thinking it may be Qui-Gon, he slamed the door shut. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here Obi-Wan. I'll go now." 

He heard the sweetest voice say his name the way it had done since he first came to the temple. He lifted the pillow off his head and opened the door again. 

"Liyla, wait." 

He found her still standing outside his door, how she always would. 

"Sorry to shut the door on you. I thought you were Qui-Gon." 

"Hey, no problem." 

He looked at her sparkling blue eyes and smiled. 

"I'm glad to see you again though." 

"If you need me, I'll always be here." 

She smiled back, then reached out a hand and wiped a tear from his face. 

"Why were you crying?" 

He suddenly felt a little better when he felt her warm hand. 

"Problems with Qui-Gon, but I'd rather not talk about it right now." 

"Ok, wanna go for a walk in the garden?" 

"Sure, I could use a litle fresh air." 

*Stay tunned for the next chapter!* 


End file.
